Pieces of The Living
by LivingOnAPrayer
Summary: Kakashi Hatake has no family. Or does he? Who is this strange new girl and what of her team and sensei? Will they change the lives of Konoha ninja? Or will it all fall to pieces? First ever story :D
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Pieces of the Living.

**Summary: **Kakashi Hatake has no family. Or does he? Who is this strange new girl and what of her team and sensei? Will they change the lives of Konoha ninja? Or will it all fall to pieces?

**Pairings: **SasuOC, NejiOC, TenOC, SakuLee, KibaHina, ShinoIno, ShikaTema. GaaMatsu.

**Author Note: **The following characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The OC's belong to yours truly. Any crossover with any of your creations is merely coincidental. Please enjoy the story. Warning this may be a _very _long story. And I may have to write many a sequel lol.

* *

**The teenager** was a girl. She was about fourteen or so. Her blonde hair hung to her shoulders and her baby blue eyes were wide and shone with unshed tears. Her lithe athletic body was spattered with crimson blood. She walked slowly through the pitch black forrest. She carried very little with her. In her backpack were a few ninja tools, two letters and a couple of photos. Pain was searing through her body but she did not stop to rest. She feared that if she did she would never get up. And if she never got up she may never fulfill her mums wishes.

* *

**The guards** that were on duty at the gates of Konohagakure. Two males. The taller of the two was named Akino. His dark hair was hidden beneath the bandanna style of his headband. The shorter one was called Hisao. His small eyes were a dark brown like the mop of hair on his small head.

'Oh man I can't believe we got stuck on early morning guard duty!' Akino wined. Being the younger of the two he was always wining about guard duty.

'Button your lips brat' Hisao snapped 'You must follow Lord Hokage's orders'

Akino didn't speak again. He knew Hisao was very close to the Hokage and he did not want to get his ass fired. Instead he contented himself to cursing inside his head. Hisao threw a shrewd look in Akino's direction. The young ninja showed a lot of promise but had a lot of problems grasping the whole "do-as-your-told" thing. Kinda like that Naruto kid.

Hisao stared back out towards the forest. No movement so far this morning. It was the same most mornings. Just trees, trees and more trees. No now there was a – girl!

Akino started at the sudden appearance of the girl, Hisao took in her physique. She wasn't injured but looked fatigued. She didn't look like she was in any position to attack. Blood was spattered all over her clothes.

Akino made a move towards his kunai holster. Hisao flung out his arm.

'No Akino. She's in no position to fight' he muttered.

The girl opened her mouth then and spoke. Her words were so soft that Hisao barely heard them.

'Help . . . Kakashi . . . '

Then she collapsed. Hisao and Akino rushed over to her. Akino lifted her head onto his lap. Hisao took her pulse, it was there but faint.

'Hisao-senpai, is she dead?' Akino asked.

'Very nearly. Had we not found her she would be dead by tomorrow' Hisao said, rocking back on his heels.

'What did she say before she collapsed?'

'Help and a name'

'What name?' Akino looked confused.

'Kakashi'

Akino's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

* *

**Lord Hokage** sat at his desk poring over a parchment. He sighed and brought a hand to his temple. He was getting nowhere with his work, especially at such an early hour. A knock at his door shocked him from his stupor.

'Enter' he said wearily.

Hisao, one of his friends entered and bowed. He looked slightly careworn.

'My Lord I am sorry to disturb you at such an early hour'

'No need for apologies. I was awake'

'My Lord we have picked up a young girl. She is in the hospital. Akino stayed at the gate, Kurenai has joined him. I am to take you to the hospital'

'Has she said anything?' the Hokage asked as he threw on his Hokage cloak.

'Just a name'

'And?'

'She said "Kakashi"' Hisao said.

'Kakashi? Very strange'

* *

**The Hokage** led the way down the corridors. According to Hisao the girl was fatigued beyond belief. From the look of her clothes it looked like she was from the area around the Hidden Waterfall Village.

'Hisao I wish to speak to the girl alone' Lord Hokage said once they reached the door.

'Of course my lord'

The girl's blonde hair spilled out across the pillow. Her blue eyes had heavy bags underneath their rims. The Hokage sat down on a chair next to her bed, her eyes following his every movement – almost lazily.

'You have been through quite an ordeal my dear' he said.

The girl said nothing.

'What is your name' he tried again.

'Mina. Mina Hatake' the girl whispered.

'Hatake you say?'

'My mum always told me to go by that last name. I think it was because of my father. I've never met him you see. All I know is that he is called Kakashi Hatake' Mina's voice was raspy.

'I see. What brings you to our village my dear?'

'I – my mother she-' Mina trailed off.

'Would it be easier if I performed a genjustsu dear?' the Hokage asked gently.

Mina nodded and closed her eyes. The Hokage made a few hand signs and closed his own eyes.

_Blood, lots of blood. A bandaged sword. Blue figure in the doorway. A bleeding corpse. Running – fear. Explosion._

The Hokage opened his eyes with a snap. Mina was laying gasping her bed, sweat pouring down her face along with a few tears. He reached out a hand and wiped her face.

'My dear, I am so sorry' he whispered.

* *

**Abdel Samui** stared at the Hokage, his arms folded. The Jounin was tall and well built. His black hair had red streaks through it and it was spiked from here to eternity. His eyes were small and dark but held great strength and sincerity. The two kantanas strapped to his muscular body glinted in the early morning light.

'Come now Sarutobi, I know you better than this. That girl that turned up from the Waterfall Village can't become a ninja just like that' Abdel stated bluntly, his voice in its usual deep baritone.

'She has potential Abdel. She's Kakashi's daughter'

Abdel laughed. 'Begging your pardon my lord. Kakashi and I have been best friends since the Academy. I know him better than anyone. He has no daughter. He only ever loved one. Tsuri and they didn't have kids'

'The child is Tsuri in miniature' Hokage said and held out the photo to the Jounin.

Abdel's mouth dropped. 'Impossible' he whispered.

'The child carries one of Jinchurri' the Hokage continued.

Abdel's eyes bulged. 'What?' he blurted.

'The Two-Tailed Water Dragon – known as Byuubi'

'Does Kakashi know?'

'He is still in the Land of Waves'

'Why does this concern me though?' Abdel demanded.

'You are the only Jounin with an incomplete squad. She will join yours, if you are willing'

'No'

'I thought you might say that. Consider this. Both of your students have been through hardship. Mina is the same. She has no one for her in this world if Kakashi rejects her. Abdel I'm not ordering you, I'm pleading with you'

Abdel looked weary. 'Fine' he sighed 'If she's anything like her mother or Kakashi she'll be a calming influence on Yumi and Nariko'

* *

**Abdel watched** his students spar. He sighed and wondered how they would take his news.

* *

**Mina stared** up at the ceiling of her hospital bedroom. Already she felt her strength coming back to her. One of the upsides of being possessed by a monster. Byuubi wasn't a nasty monster though. When she had been a small child he was her best friend.

_Child, _he called to her now.

_Hai, _she responded.

_I can not tell you how sorry I am._

_These things happen._

_They shouldn't, especially not to you._

Mina closed her eyes and sighed. She lifted her arms and opened her eyes again, string at her hands.

* *

**Author Note:** Well first chapters done. Sorry it's a cliffy. I'm so addicted atm. I swear its not healthy. As I write this, ideas for chapter two are swarming around my brain. Please comment. xoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Pieces of the Living.

**Summary: **Kakashi Hatake has no family. Or does he? Who is this strange new girl and what of her team and sensei? Will they change the lives of Konoha ninja? Or will it all fall to pieces?

**Pairings: **SasuOC, NejiOC, TenOC, SakuLee, KibaHina, ShinoIno, ShikaTema. GaaMatsu.

**Author Note: **The following characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The OC's belong to yours truly. Any crossover with any of your creations is merely coincidental. Please enjoy the story. Warning this may be a _very _long story. And I may have to write many a sequel lol.

* *

**Mina ran **a brush through her hair and then dropped the brush onto the table. Her rental apartment which the Hokage had kindly leased to her for free was serving as a temporary home until things could be settled with Kakashi when he returned. Mina lifted her bandanna style Konoha headband and examined it. As she tied it over her hair, letting her fringe fall forward, just above her eyes.

As Mina locked the door behind her she let her thoughts drift away from modern day. She had been released from hospital three days ago. She was meeting her new team mates and sensei today. Mina couldn't remember feeling this nervous in a long time. Not since . . .

No more thoughts of darkness, Mina decided as she made her way to the training area. Squad Four – it sounded so formal. She felt the water in the atmosphere relax as she passed through it. She smiled softly and held out her hand to the air. A bubble of water formed in her palm, hovering in mid-air.

_I still can't get over this, _she mused.

_It is quite fun child_.

The training grounds were actually a clearing with targets scattered all over the place. Trees surrounded it and Mina felt a peaceful calm spreading from her feet. Until she spotted the two teenagers already standing there. She approached and when she was a safe distance away she spoke.

'Excuse me I uhhh . . .' Mina trailed off when two teenagers turned to face her.

The boy who looked very serious gave her a tiny smile. 'No need to look so worried. We don't bite. Well I don't she might' he said jerking his thumb over his shoulder at the dark haired female, she glared.

'Hn. Well it's nice to meet you I'm Yumi Makoto' she said. Yumi's ebony black hair hung to her waist and was tied in two pigtails. Her eyes were a bright bottle green and held a lot of unsaid emotion. She was dressed in tight fitting black pants. Her top was long sleeved and a cut above her midriff, which was covered in fish net. Her headband was slung around her neck.

The boy folded his arms. 'Yumi has slight anger issues'

'Anger issues! Shut up hot head!' Yumi snapped.

Mina giggled. 'Anyways my name's Nariko Nami' the boy said, his eyes twinkling. He was well defined, from rigorous training Mina guessed. His hair was grayish silver and tied back into a low ponytail. His eyes were dark and had a steely feel to them. A large sword was strapped to his back.

'It's nice to meet both of you' Mina said seriously 'My name is Mina Hatake'

Yumi looked her up and down, seemed to approve and nodded. Nariko looked to be older than the both of them Mina gathered. She ran a hand through her fringe and pushed it back. She felt a presence coming and tensed. A rush of leaves and then a tall Jounin stood in front of the three teens. Noticing that Yumi and Nariko had not reacted to the sudden appearance of the man Mina relaxed. This must be her sensei Abdel Samui.

'Well I see you three have already met' he said, his voice was deep, careful and measured.

'Hai' Yumi replied.

'Mina how much ninja training have you had?' Abdel-sensei said to Mina.

'I know how to use kunais and shurikens. I know a lot of taijutsu. Most of it is what my mums taught me.' Mina said, her voice moistening slightly at the mention of her mother.

Abdel eyes softened. 'I see, well lets see how you go'

* *

**Neji Hyuuga **knew how much the power of youth meant to Lee and his sensei but he drew the line at the ridiculous belt that the two look a like ninjas were holding out to Neji and Tenten. It was bright orange and had a large shiny buckle.

'It promotes the springtime of youth!' Gai exclaimed.

Neji raised his eyebrows. Tenten mimed sticking her fingers down her throat. Lee looked like he might faint from happiness.

'Gai-sensei! I shall wear this belt and if I do not feel the effects of youth I shall run a hundred laps!' Lee proclaimed, stars set firmly in his eyes.

Neji sighed and folded his arms. Tenten sighed as well and then spoke:

'Lee honestly it's a belt! What "youth" can it bring you?'

'Tenten!'

'Youthful blossom of Team Gai! Your proclamation is astonishing' Gai said, his eyes wide.

Tenten shrugged. 'Sorry I just don't believe in all this youth crap like you guys do' she said bluntly.

Neji nodded his agreement. 'Youth has nothing to do with becoming a great ninja' he pointed out.

Gai gasped and Lee mock fainted. Tenten groaned and put a hand on the back of her head.

'Look I'm out of here. I got a commitment to get to, see ya Neji, Lee' she said.

Lee waved her off with comments on spring time and youth. Neji however caught up with her.

'You seriously didn't think you were leaving me with those freaks did you?' Neji demanded.

Tenten giggled. 'Nah I just needed an excuse. Besides I actually do have a letter to write and send' She paused. 'So I'll see you tomorrow okay?'

'Hn I guess'

Tenten waved and Neji soon found himself completely alone. He looked around the forrest lane and then started when his Byakugan picked up a presence to the west, where he was certain a lake was situated.

'Strange' he commented as he picked up the chakra.

He made his way in the direction of the lake, curiosity tugging at his brain. Neji rarely found himself curios but the way the chakra was moving. Fluidly. As the trees cleared Neji saw a girl sitting cross legged on the grass. She had blonde hair that hung to her shoulders; it was covered by a bandana ninja headband. She was wearing a tight fitting three quarter length top covered by a fish net vest. She wore loose grey leggings and gloves on her tiny hands. She seemed to sense his presence and turned. Neji's voice stuck in his throat. She had the face of an angel, large baby blue eyes, rose bud lips and soft looking cheeks. _An angel?_

'Oh hello' she said, her voice like peeling bells.

'Hi' Neji said his voice slightly croaky.

'Is this your training spot? Because I thought no body used this place so I decided to use it and – ' she was getting panicked, clearly she disliked upsetting people.

'No that's fine. I sensed your chakra and was interested in the way it moves' Neji said.

'Oh that' she blushed.

Neji smirked. 'I'm Neji, Neji Hyuuga' he said, sitting down next to her.

She smiled. 'Hyuuga huh? Byakugan am I right?' she asked.

'Naturally'

'Main house or side branch?' she asked.

'Side' Neji hissed.

'I am sorry' she looked like she meant it. Her eyes softened and her smile was weak.

'So what's your name?' Neji asked steering the conversation away from dangerous waters.

'Mina, Mina Hatake' she said.

'Hatake?!'

She sighed. 'Uh-huh, I'm his daughter before you ask'

'I never knew Kakashi had a daughter' Neji said.

'Neither does he' Mina said bluntly.

'I'm sorry'

'He doesn't know I even exist. My mum never told him, she was going to but then things changed. So now I'm here because . . .' Mina trailed off, tears binding her voice.

Neji felt a rush of sympathy towards this poor girl. 'I am sorry' he said quietly.

'It's not your fault' she said softly.

'I lost my father when I was little. I never even knew my mother' Neji said.

'I'm sorry'

'Don't be. It's not your fault. The blame belongs to Hiashi Hyuuga, my damned uncle' Neji spat out.

'How so?' Mina looked confused.

So Neji told her the story. Mina was a good listener. She gasped in the right places and by the end her blue eyes were swimming with unshed tears.

'Oh Neji' she whispered.

'One day I will make Hiashi beg for forgiveness until then I must become strong' he said, steel in his voice. He noticed Mina looking at him in an odd way.

'What?' he asked.

'You just remind me of someone, that's all' Mina said, she turned to the lake, a serene look taking over her eyes. 'Can I show you something?' she asked.

'Of course' Neji said.

She held out her hands and closed her eyes. Neji watched as the chakra flared and then the water jumped out of the lake in little bubbles. Mina opened her eyes and Neji watched, enthralled as she made the water bubbles move to her open hands and slowly rotate.

'How?' Neji asked.

'I don't know. I just take a drop of chakra concentrate and there you have it. I can make it do or become whatever I want. The bigger the creation the more chakra I need' Mina explained, her eyes watching the rotating bubbles.

'Incredible' Neji breathed. 'Do you use it as your ninja tool?'

'Hai. It defends me too'

'How powerful?' he asked.

'I don't know' Mina said again.

* *

A/N: Another chapter done and dusted. Ooh what's this NejiMina love? Hmm we shall see, we shall see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Pieces of the Living.

**Summary: **Kakashi Hatake has no family. Or does he? Who is this strange new girl and what of her team and sensei? Will they change the lives of Konoha ninja? Or will it all fall to pieces?

**Pairings: **SasuOC, NejiOC, TenOC, SakuLee, KibaHina, ShinoIno, ShikaTema. GaaMatsu.

**Author Note: **The following characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The OC's belong to yours truly. Any crossover with any of your creations is merely coincidental. Please enjoy the story. Warning this may be a _very _long story. And I may have to write many a sequel lol.

* *

**Mina and **Neji had been meeting by the lake for the past two days. Mina began to count him as her best friend, closely followed by Yumi and Nariko who she was becoming closer to every day. However her bliss was cut short when she was called into the Hokage's office.

'You called for me Lord Hokage' Mina said.

Abdel was standing in a corner, worry fixated on his features. In the past couple of days he'd become awfully fond of Mina. She was shy, sweet and Abdel knew she would do anything for a friend. Now she was about to have her life flipped over, again.

'Yes child' Mina was reminded of Byuubi's voice briefly 'Kakashi has returned to the village with his team'

Mina nodded, her hands shaking slightly. Abdel moved to be behind his student, and put a hand on Mina's shoulder.

'What is the plan my Lord?' he asked.

'Well I was going to have Mina and Kakashi meet in one of the old classrooms, alone but if you'd prefer to be there Abdel . . .'

'I would'

'Mina how do you feel about this'

Mina looked at her hands then at the Hokage. 'I would like sensei to be there please'

* *

**Kakashi handed **his report to the Hokage and watched as his team walked out the door – Sasuke and Naruto still bickering with Sakura looking like she needed a head ache pill. He turned back to the Hokage.

'Everything went smoothly' he said sarcastically.

'Glad to hear and Zabuza Mamochi?'

'Dead'

'I see. Kakashi I'd like you to come with me. There is someone I'd like you to meet' the Hokage said and rose, leading the way down the hall. As they walked through village Kakashi voiced his thoughts.

'Do I get a clue?' he asked.

'Sorry Kakashi no' the Hokage smiled, at that moment they reached the Academy. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

'The Academy?' he asked pointedly as the Hokage led the way through the halls to a door.

'Just keep your mind open Kakashi' the Hokage replied and opened the door.

Kakashi took in the occupant. It was – no way.

'Oh hell no' he said and grinned.

Abdel turned and gave Kakashi a smirk.

'Look whose back from killing a big bad ninja' he said.

'Abdel' Kakashi said and pulled the other Jounin into a manly hug. Abdel pulled back and scrutinized Kakashi.

'You look worse for wear' he noted.

'Over used my Sharingan but no big problem' Kakashi waved it off.

Abdel folded his arms. 'Humph, well if that's how you put it welcome back'

'Welcome back yourself. How long has it been now?' Kakashi said.

'A year' Abdel grinned widely 'I have my own squad now. A rag tag group of teens who have come from various villages'

'Congratulations old friend' Kakashi said honestly but he was confused. 'What do you mean by "rag tag"?'

'You'll see' Abdel turned 'Mina come out now'

A rush of water and a girl appeared in front of the two Jounin and the Hokage. She was blonde haired, blue eyes and reminded Kakashi of _her_. Kakashi gaped.

'Mina tell Kakashi your last name' the Hokage commanded.

'Ease up my Lord' Abdel ground his teeth.

Mina bowed. 'It is okay sensei. My last name, or the one my mother told me to go by, is Hatake'

Kakashi started. 'What did you say?' he croaked.

Mina looked up her eyes swimming with tears. 'I have a letter for you' she said and handed said letter to Kakashi.

Kakashi's hands shook as he ripped open the letter.

_Kakashi,_

_If you are reading this then you must know that I am gone. Mina will have given you this; there is something you must know about her. Kakashi she is your daughter. If you are wondering how this is possible just remember that night when you returned from your mission to the Land of Honey. Kakashi I meant to tell you but I feared that you would quit being a ninja in order to be closer to her. I didn't want that. Being a ninja is your life. _

_Kakashi do not think badly of her. She's a confused child and she also carries a demon within her. The Two Tailed Water Demon that attacked the Waterfall Village when she was two. All she needs is a little love and support; I don't think that that is too much to ask. Once again I must apologize for not informing you. I will always love you and I hope my memory lives on in Mina. _

_All my love,_

_Tsuri._

Kakashi looked up; Mina looked back at him, tears pouring down her cheeks. Her shoulders were heaving and she was hugging herself. Kakashi could not think of something else but to hug the weeping, frightened girl that he now learned was his daughter.

* *

**Mina looked **around her large room in Kakashi's condo. It was painted in a pale cream colour and had a soft feel to it. She loved it on sight. Kakashi was downstairs writing a mission statement. Mina closed the door to the room and hurried down the stairs.

'Err Kakashi-sama?' she asked of the silver haired Jounin sitting at the kitchen table.

He looked up and smiled. 'Mina you can call me Dad you know' he said.

'Oh right _Dad_' she giggled.

Kakashi chuckled. 'Yes what can I do for you Mina?'

'Well I was wondering if you knew about the you know . . . ' Mina trailed off.

Kakashi put down his brush. He ran a hand through his hair and gave her a soft look. 'You mean Byuubi don't you?'

Mina nodded mutely. Kakashi nodded and she sighed, looking down at the carpet. 'Come here' Kakashi said.

Mina approached and Kakashi took her in his arms, sitting her on his lap. 'No one has to know. I can keep it to myself if you so wish'

'If you wouldn't mind' Mina said.

'I had no intention of sharing it anyway' Kakashi said and kissed her head softly.

* *

**A/N: **Done for the day. Ah MinaNeji romance lol. I love it. By the way the Chunin Exams are the next parts so you know where I am in the arc.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Pieces of the Living.

**Summary: **Kakashi Hatake has no family. Or does he? Who is this strange new girl and what of her team and sensei? Will they change the lives of Konoha ninja? Or will it all fall to pieces?

**Pairings: **SasuOC, NejiOC, TenOC, SakuLee, KibaHina, ShinoIno, ShikaTema. GaaMatsu.

**Author Note: **The following characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The OC's belong to yours truly. Any crossover with any of your creations is merely coincidental. Please enjoy the story. Warning this may be a _very _long story. And I may have to write many a sequel lol.

**Mina examined **the registration sheet as she, Yumi and Nariko walked up the street. _Chunin Exams. _Was she ready? She knew that Yumi and Nariko were, she also knew that Neji was entering with his team and that her father's team was entering too. She felt more nervous than ever before. She hadn't mentioned it to Neji who was terribly excited about it. She looked to her left and Yumi and Nariko were both avidly reading their sheets.

'No doubt about it though I guess' Yumi finally said.

'About what?' Mina asked.

'Nariko will become Chunin, easy' Yumi said and clicked her fingers.

Nariko shrugged. 'Why do you assume that?'

'Because your older than us, more experience and oh yeah, a sword that will help you win any fight because its –'

'Shut it will you!' Nariko hissed.

Yumi nodded but added a glare for extra measure. Mina giggled. Nariko had asked them both to remain tight lipped about his sword. As far as Nariko knew it was a sword that had belonged to his father, who made the seven swords for the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.

'My name is Gaara of the Desert'

Mina turned and saw her father's team standing at loggerheads with a group of ninja from the Sand. The red haired kid was the one who had spoken. He looked lethal with his dark ringed eyes and kanji of love on his head. Yumi put her head on one side.

'Yeah aren't they smart cookies picking a fight with him?' she said sarcastically.

'Might as well do something before one of them gets their heads smashed in' Mina said quietly.

They made their way closer. The pink haired one, Sakura if Mina remembered right, was glaring daggers at a girl with her blonde hair in four bunches. Naruto was glaring at Sasuke, and Sasuke was glaring at the red head.

'Yo, why don't you just move along there' Nariko was saying.

The guy with a black eared hat glared. 'Got a problem with us buddy?' he demanded.

'Kankuro – shut it' red head hissed.

'Get lost' Yumi spat out.

'Bite me emo!' Blondie snapped.

'What!' Yumi snapped, drawing a kunai.

Mina placed a hand on her shoulder. 'She ain't worth it Yumi' she whispered.

'We're done here' red head said and the three left.

Naruto rounded on us. Mina almost recoiled at the fire in his eyes. She felt scared and admired his courage at the same time.

'What the hell!' he shouted into her face.

Nariko was in front of Mina faster than a speeding shuriken. 'Speak to her like that again – I dare you' he hissed.

'Go on we'll both take you on' Yumi added, holding up a fist.

Sasuke pulled Naruto back. 'You'll have to excuse him – he seems to think he can beat anyone he challenges' he said.

'Humph – idiot' Yumi muttered.

Sakura smiled at me. 'Just ignore him' she said waving a hand 'We all do'

Mina smiled. 'Well see ya round then' she said, and left.

**Sakura stared** after the three ninja who had saved Naruto's skin from the Sand Ninja. They were of the Leaf Village, their headbands showed it. Yet for the life of her she couldn't remember having seen any of them before. Except for the blonde girl. She looked vaguely familiar.

'Who are they?' Konohamaru asked.

'No idea' Naruto shrugged 'Well I'm off for some ramen'

Sakura sweat dropped and Sasuke glared. They both spoke at the same time.

'Loser'

'Idiot'

Naruto ignored them and walked away, hands in his pockets whistling a merry tune. Sakura looked around, Sasuke had gone again.

'Why do I bother?' she said aloud and headed home.

**Kakashi leaned **back against the soft leather of Kurenai's couch. He was lost in page fifty-five of Make-Out Paradise. Abdel was sitting next to him, eyes closed but ears open. Kurenai was seated at her table, writing out a report. Asuma was staring out the window. Gai was pacing.

'Do you really think that it is wise to let any of your teams enter this exam – my team is barely ready themselves' Gai said.

'Be reasonable Gai' Abdel said, finally opening his eyes. 'My team is the same age as yours – Nariko is older'

'Yes but one of your students has only just become a ninja and holds the four tailed demon!'

'One of my students holds a demon too Gai' Kakashi said lazily, a small hint of a warning in his tone.

'The only thing I am worried about are the Hyuuga's' Kurenai said, never looking up from her scroll.

'What?' Gai asked, thrown for a loop.

'Neji more specifically' Kurenai corrected.

'Why?' Gai snapped.

'Well I'm sure you know as well as I do about the animosity that Neji holds for my student; Hinata?' Kurenai said patiently.

'I am – yet I do not see – ah' Gai trailed off.

'Yes' Asuma agreed.

'We'll have to watch them' Abdel summarised. 'Mina is close to Neji maybe she'd be inclined to help?'

Kakashi shook his head. 'It is not fair to drag her into all of this' he said.

Abdel nodded. 'Just an errant thought' he apologized.

Kurenai nodded. She turned to Kakashi, her dark hair swinging about her face. 'So Kakashi does Mina remind you of her?' she asked gently.

Abdel looked up, shifting his vision so he could see Kakashi. He was sitting there, slightly tensed, with his visible eye closed. When Kakashi opened his eye, he was smiling weakly.

'Oh yes. Very much so' he said softly 'She's quiet, shy and gentle'

'I'll second that' Abdel said 'She gets very upset over hurting anyone, even on missions'

Kakashi smiled wider. 'Just like Tsuri' he murmured.

Abdel nodded knowingly, giving a small affectionate punch to Kakashi's shoulder. Asuma smiled from his position by the window and Kurenai nodded, her ruby eyes glittering with tears. Gai smiled and closed his eyes. The four Jounins didn't say another word but just watched the sun dip further towards the horizon.

**Kakashi found **that he couldn't sleep that night. So instead he just sat cross legged on his bed, reading Make Out Paradise. His silver hair was mussed up, from his tossing turning previously. He sighed and replaced the book.

He heard a quiet sob come from down the hall and he looked up astonished. Was that Mina? He got up and quietly made his way down the hall to Mina's door. He peered around it and saw Mina tossing and turning in her bed, tears streaking down her cheeks.

He opened the door wider and moved to her side. He placed a hand on her arm, it was burning up. He shook her lightly.

'Mina' he whispered 'Wake up Mina'

She sat up quickly breathing heavily, looking like she might scream. She stared around, with wide eyes. Kakashi shook her lightly again.

'It's ok Mina. You're ok – it was just a dream' he soothed.

She stared back at him and nodded silently. 'I saw –' she trailed off, and started to cry.

Kakashi sat there stunned but eventually took his scared and sobbing daughter into his arms. He rubbed her back comfortingly. 'Ssshhh its okay, it was just a nightmare' he soothed again.

When Mina had calmed down Kakashi pressed his lips to the top of her head. 'Come down to the kitchen and have something to drink. Besides I have something I want to give you' he said.

Soon the two were seated at the kitchen table, with steaming cups of teas in front of them. Kakashi produced a rectangular box.

'It's nothing major' he said 'It was your mothers – I was going to give it to her when she disappeared'

Mina opened the box and stared at the golden locket nestled in the soft velvet lining of the box. Engraved in it was the kanji for love. Mina blinked and for a moment Kakashi was sure she would burst into tears again. Then she smiled and placed it delicately around her neck.

'I love it' she whispered.

Kakashi felt as though a great weight had been lifted from his chest. He smiled at her. She smiled back but her eyes showed a guarded emotion.

'Talk to me Mina' he said, placing a hand over hers.

'I'm scared of failing the exam' she whispered.

Kakashi sighed. He leaned in close to her. 'You don't have to participate' he told her gently.

'Yumi and Nariko are determined to do well. Teams stick together no matter what!'

'Yes but Mina there's no reason for you to force yourself into activities you don't feel comfortable with' Kakashi reminded her.

'I know!' she whispered 'But they mean a lot to me and well Neji-' she trailed off.

'They're important to you'

'Yes' Mina sighed and stood up. 'Thank you for the locket but I think I will go back to bed now. I need my strength to make you proud'

'You already have made me proud' he whispered.

_The next day . . . ._

**Neji paced **around the clearing fitfully. He couldn't concentrate, he felt agitated. This exam was very important. It was make or break for his honour among the Hyuuga clan. He had to succeed. He must not fail.

His honour was not the only thing agitating the young Hyuuga. Mina had been oddly distant lately. She looked tired, drawn and visibly upset. It made him uncomfortable to see her upset. She looked so fragile that he was scared if he touched she would shatter into a thousand pieces.

Said girl he was pondering appeared then. She landed on the lake, with a rush of water.

'Mina' he greeted, with a small smile.

'Hello' she replied, she didn't move. Just stood there, staring at the water.

Neji felt worried again. He gingerly stepped onto the water and reached for her. His fingers brushed her skin and she seemed to visibly relax. He felt a surge of happiness. He relaxed her.

'Is something wrong?' he asked quietly.

She looked at him, and then gestured faintly to the trees. Together they leapt up to the highest branch and sat there, contently quiet for a moment.

'Mina, my eyes see your anxiety' he reminded her.

She gave a ghost smile. 'I know I just don't want you to be upset by some things I am feeling'

Neji covered her hand with his own. 'Mina; you can trust me'

She stared at him, lost for a moment. 'I don't want to embarrass anyone in these exams. Not you, not Yumi not Nariko and especially not my dad! I can't do that to them Neji!' she exclaimed.

Neji looked at her steadily. He could see the truth and the fear in her eyes. It saddened him to see her so stressed out. He just wanted her to be happy.

'Listen to me Mina. Yumi and Nariko are your team mates, they support you not matter what. Your father loves you and is so proud to call you his own; I can read it in his eyes. And I very much doubt that you could never embarrass me no matter how hard you try' Neji finished smugly.

She stared at him quietly. Then down at their feet, swinging slightly in the fresh breeze. 'My dad suggested pulling out' she whispered.

Neji raised an eyebrow. 'He's right' he said grudgingly, and leaned forward his arms over his knees. 'You shouldn't do anything you don't want to do'

Mina shook her head. 'I have to do it' she said. 'Yumi and Nariko are so determined to do well; they can't if I don't participate'

Neji looked at her. As he did a small smile tugged at her lips and she let the smile show. 'Besides I'm sure I will pass, because I have the support of Yumi, Nariko, Father, Sensei and you' she said happily.

The way she mentioned him was not lost on Neji, her tone changed slightly. As though there was something deeper to what she felt. But somehow his intuition told him to not push her on it.

**Nariko was **running over the tops of the houses of Konoha, almost lazily. He was looking for her again. The beautiful brunette. He had no idea who she was. All he knew was that she was excellent with weapons and wore her hair in buns. She also had eyes that reminded him of the hot cocoa his mother used to make him.

Usually he could see her through her window but she was not there tonight. It frustrated him but he gave up.

Nariko sensed a presence behind him. He stopped and put a hand to the hilt of his sword. _Father, _he thought briefly. As he always did whenever he touched his blade.

'Chill hot head it's only us'

Yumi and Mina were beside him in an instant. He relaxed and dropped his hand.

'Why are you two out at such hours?' he asked quietly, sitting down holding his knees.

'Looking for you' Mina said, sitting next to him, tucking her legs beneath her small frame.

'And don't start hot head, you shouldn't be out here either' Yumi stated, kneeling on his other side.

Nariko smirked. 'Yes, but I needed some air'

'Nervous?' Mina asked, staring up at the moon.

'Yeah' Nariko lied, even though he sort of was and wasn't at the same time.

Yumi sighed. 'Everyone is going to be shocked at our existence' she stated.

'We knew it would happen' Nariko told her.

'Yeah but they'll judge us, bastards' Yumi snapped.

Mina shook her bangs back out of her eyes. 'So what?' she said, her eyes lighting up. 'We don't have to prove anything to them. I'm only entering for you two, sensei, father and Neji. The rest of them I don't care about'

Yumi and Nariko had both met Neji, and liked him. Though privately Yumi thought that he looked like he had a major stick up his ass. Nariko however had formed a friendship with the boy and liked him immensely and had been granted Neji's story of his family. All three thought it to be a horrific story but still, Yumi wanted to keep an eye on him. She did not want Mina to be hurt by anyone least of all that stuck up Hyuuga.


End file.
